popularmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
2009 in Pop Music
The Billboard Hot 100 is a chart that ranks the best-performing singles of the United States. Published by Billboard magazine, the data are compiled by Nielsen SoundScan based collectively on each single's weekly physical and digital sales, and airplay. There were a total of 12 number-one singles in 2009, although 13 claimed the top spot as Beyoncé's "Single Ladies (Put a Ring on It)" reached its peak position in 2008, and thus is excluded. In 2009, six acts achieved their first U.S. number-one single either as a lead artist or a featured guest: Lady Gaga, Colby O'Donis, Black Eyed Peas, Jay Sean, Jason DeRulo, and Owl City. Jay-Z earned his first number-one single as a lead artist (with Alicia Keys) with "Empire State of Mind", after being the featured guest on three number-one singles. Lady Gaga and Black Eyed Peas each earned two number-one singles. Black Eyed Peas broke the record for having spent the most consecutive weeks at number one (26 weeks consecutive weeks at the top) with "I Gotta Feeling" the longest-running number-one single of 2009 (fourteen weeks), and their first number-one single "Boom Boom Pow", which topped the chart for twelve weeks. Notable highlights of the 2009 Billboard Hot 100 issues include Kelly Clarkson's "My Life Would Suck Without You", which broke the record for the biggest leap to number one by jumping from number 97 to the number-one position. Brittney Spears's "3" became the first song in three years to debut at number one and the only song not by an American Idol star to debut at number one this decade. Section heading *January 3 - Poker Face by Lady Gaga *January 10 - Poker Face by Lady Gaga *January 17 - Poker Face by Lady Gaga *January 24 - Poker Face by Lady Gaga *January 31 - Poker Face by Lady Gaga *February 7 - My Life Would Suck Without You by Kelly Clarkson *February 14 - Poker Face by Lady Gaga *February 21 - Crack a Bottle by Eminem, Dr. Dre & 50 Cent *February 28 - Right Round by Flo Rida *March 7 - Right Round by Flo Rida *March 14 - Right Round by Flo Rida *March 21 - Right Round by Flo Rida *March 28 - Right Round by Flo Rida *April 4 - Right Round by Flo Rida *April 11 Right Round by Flo Rida *April 18 - Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas *April 25 - Right Round by Flo Rida *May 2 - Right Round by Flo Rida *May 9 - Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas *May 16 -Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas *May 23 - Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas *May 30 - Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas *June 6 - Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas *June 13 - Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas *June 20 - Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas *June 27 - Boom Boom Pow by Black Eyed Peas *July 4 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *July 11 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *July 18 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *July 25 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *August 1 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *August 8 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *August 15 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *August 22 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *August 29 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *September 5 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *September 12 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *September 19 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *September 26 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *October 3 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *October 10 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *October 17 - I Gotta Feeling by Black Eyed Peas *October 24 - 3 by Brittney Spears *October 31 - Sexy Bitch by David Guetta featuring Akon *November 7 - Sexy Bitch by David Guetta featuring Akon *November 14 - Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *November 21 - TiK ToK by Kesha *November 28 - TiK ToK by Kesha *December 5 - Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *December 12 - Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *December 19 - Bad Romance by Lady Gaga *December 26 - Bad Romance by Lady Gaga Section heading Write the second section of your article here.